


Black On Black

by Gunmetalandgold (Gemtail)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemtail/pseuds/Gunmetalandgold
Summary: Maybe she was in heat? Maybe it was because of her secret smutty book collection. Or maybe it was because he stumbled in on her during her private time. Whatever the reason, Mercury finds himself with his hands tied... and his legs tied to a chair with a horny, sexy, kitty faunus in front of him. No one expected this, not even Blake herself but, he was there and he offered. Why she accepted will forever be a secret.





	Black On Black

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if Mercury turns out to be redeemed, I think it would be funny if he found her smut. And I bet they'd both be into some bdsm. Of course, I'm not one to really write about the heavy stuff but I do like the idea of Mercury being tied down.

Mercury waited in an aroused state of anticipation. They were just going to fuck. That's what they agreed to and that's all this was. Out of all of the fine girls on team RWBY, he did not expect Blake to be the one to ask him for a night in the sack. And to think all he had to do was find her smutty book and tease her about it earlier that day. It was probably the only book in existence that he liked the pictures AND story. But then on this night, only a few minutes ago, he found Blake in this room they were in, playing with herself not unlike one of the scenes he read in the book. He watched in amusement until she finally noticed him carrying out her fantasy from her favorite book. He was surprised it took her a few minutes to notice him. She must have really been into whatever she was picturing and he had to mention that. She initially demanded he would leave but then he offered to help. He meant it as a joke to tease her but her acceptance was a pleasant surprise. Just what was she going through that made her open to the idea of doing this with him? And on top of that, she was into some... interesting things. Currently, he was tied up to a chair, shirtless, with his hands behind his back and she was naked and in between his legs, rubbing one of his thighs. Normally, Mercury would have liked to have been the dom in this case but, since he was about to get laid by the last person he expected, he was more than willing to be the sub... but that didn't mean he was just going to be quiet.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

"Quiet." Blake said in an authoritative voice.

"Ooh! This is a new side of you. Who'd thought you could be so demanding?" He sneered.

She straddled his lap and put her hand over his mouth. He smirked behind her hand and her ears were pinned back in annoyance.

"I think I like you better when you're not talking." She said

He then licked her hand and she rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to do better than that- hey!" She said, moving her hand away after he nipped it.

"If you want to shut me up, then you better give me a good reason to shut up." He said.

Blake glowered at him but she let out a sigh. She had a feeling Mercury was going to be a bratty sub. If she trusted him more, she would have gladly let him be the dom instead. He'd probably be good at it. Nevertheless, she felt more comfortable with him tied up and at her mercy... now if only she had another spare ribbon to use as a gag. But, she had an idea. If he needed a reason to shut up, then she had just the thing. She got off of his lap and Mercury looked disappointed. He was hoping she'd have her tongue in his mouth but, Blake only does that if she's fairly close to her partner.

"I guess you want me to talk- whoa!" He yelped as she kicked his chair back onto the floor.

Luckily Mercury knew to tuck his chin in to prevent his head from hitting the ground hard.

"What the fuck, cat?" He asked in anger.

She walked around and then straddled his neck, his face in between her thighs.

"I think I can give you a good reason to shut up." She said, before leaning herself forward so that his face was right under her pussy.

Mercury thought about refusing just out of spite but... how could he refuse this? He wasted no more time and started lapping at her pussy obediently. Blake moaned, moving her hips against his face. Mercury could feel himself get harder under his pants. Some part of him wondered if she was going to return the favor or make him finish himself off in front of her? Blake wasn't that mean, right? Nevertheless, he felt determined to make her cum. He flicked her clit with his tongue before moving back down to her hole. She then rode his face harder, his nose tickling her clit. She was close, he could see it and he licked her more aggressively. But, Blake wasn't going to cum for him yet. She moved off of him, breathing heavily. He grinned up at her.

"Impressed?" He asked nipping her inner thigh.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You were better than I expected. I can admit that." She said, getting off of him.

"Hey, if it wasn't for that book of yours, I'd be at a loss right now." He said.

"Is that really something you want to admit?" She asked mockingly.

"What's the matter? Are you telling me you've been around the block before? I didn't think you had it in you." He teased.

She glowered at him before roughly sitting the chair back up, startling Mercury again. But he settled back into his signature smirk.

"Aww. I was just getting comfortable, too." He whined.

"Good." She said before kneeling between his legs again.

"Are you finally gonna suck me off like a good kitty?" He asked.

Blake glared at him but she'd be lying if she said him being a bratty sub wasn't sexy. She unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

"Well you wasted no time. And here I thought you were going to give me a slow punishment." He said.

"Who said I wasn't?" She said, gripping his balls tightly.

He grunted at that. It hurt a little bit but, it felt a bit more pleasant than he expected. Blake used her other hand to rub his dick at a tantalizingly slow pace. He gritted his teeth after awhile and moved against her hand in protest. Her grip on his balls tightened and he groaned in a mix of protest, pain, and pleasure. Her torment was starting to get on his nerves.

"Fucking cat! Get on with it." He said impatiently.

"Impatient?" She asked with a sly grin.

"You're pissing me off." He growled.

"Oh really? Good." She said before taking his cock in her mouth.

He groaned again as he felt her mouth surround his cock, her hand gripping the shaft. She was slow at first but then slowly sped up to where she was at a much better pace. But, Blake was very attentive to her partners and Mercury was about to find out what Blake loves doing most to her partners. He moved against her mouth, trying to speed her up. He was getting close to cumming. He could feel it! But so could she and at the last minute before he could cum in her mouth, she pulled herself away and she squeezed the base of his cock and balls. He groaned in frustration, his hips jerking in her hands.

"Did you really think I was going to let you cum before me?" She asked in playfully mocking tone.

"Fuck you." He growled.

"Hmm... Not yet. I'm gonna play some more." She said, jerking him off again.

He thrusted into her hand as much as the chair would allow but right when he thought she was going to let him cum, she let go of him again. He roared in frustration and Blake laughed. It didn't take much to rile Mercury up and seeing him squirm like that was definitely a sexy sight. She straddled his lap again and was about to do something to tease him once again but she felt him bite down on her collar bone. She yelped at the sudden move and he licked the area before attacking her neck with a mix of aggressive bites and licks. She groaned and leaned her head to one side to let him have better access to her neck. She had a feeling she was going to need a sweatshirt tomorrow to hide the marks. Even tied down and at her mercy, he did not stop trying to fight her. Blake typically liked a sub that was obedient. Obedient subs made her feel safer and in control which was exactly why she had him tied up. Because Mercury was still an enemy of hers at one point. He still had a lot to prove before gaining her trust. But, she was starting to like the fact that he fought back at every turn with either words or bites like this. She gripped his shoulders, leaning against him as he attacked her neck with his mouth.

"Uh! You're just- ah! Never going to let me- oh! Be in charge, are you?" She said.

He grinned, moving his mouth up to one of her human ears.

"Never." He said menacingly before biting it.

"Ah!" She yelped.

He moved back to her neck and Blake decided two can play at this game. She moved her mouth to his neck bit back with noticeably sharper teeth. Mercury flinched against her. She then gripped his dick in her hand and pumped it hard. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder further as she did this. Both of them were pretty sure they had drawn blood from the other at this point as they started to taste it on their mouths. The bind on his chair suddenly broke. Sadly for Blake, it was the only one keeping him on the chair and it wasn't a very good one, either. But, then, it's what she gets for using her old black ribbon. Mercury smirked as he slowly slid out of it without Blake's notice. She was going to be in for a fight. He stopped biting her and then prepared his next move.

"This ribbon sucks." He said.

"What do you mean? Is it hurting you?" She asked, glancing down.

He quickly jolted forward, tackling her down to the floor in front of them. His hands may be tied but he knew how to use his legs to subdue her temporarily. She clung to him, startled.

"Ah! Hey, you're not supposed to break the ribbon." She protested.

"I didn't do it deliberately but what do you say we finish this, kitty?" He asked.

She glared up at him but she couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. Like hell was she just going to let him win! She grabbed him and rolled over so that she was over top of him, taking him by surprise.

"I'll think about it. But for now..." She said before sliding over his dick.

He groaned as she felt her warm pussy surround his dick. In all his life, he didn't think his first time was going to be like this, much less with a faunus but, this was proving to be better than anything he could have imagined. She rode him slowly but Mercury, being ever so impatient, pumped into her faster. She moaned, leaning back. In the mean time, Mercury was trying to work on untying his hands which, at the moment, was becoming increasingly more difficult. But he had a feeling Blake was still not done playing with him. He moved more desperately as he felt himself about to cum but, once again, Blake moved off of him, grinning down at him.

"Ugh! Fucking cat! Just finish it already!" He whined angrily.

"What? I don't want to be done yet." She purred.

Mercury felt the binds on his hands come loose. 'Perfect!' he thought. He then lunged and pinned her underneath him, one of his hands pinning both of hers above her head.

"Bold of you to think I'll be done after one round." He said, smirking at her triumphantly

Blake was alarmed and felt a little fearful since she still didn't trust him enough to take the lead. But, Mercury caught her lips with his before slipping his cock back inside of her, distracting her from any other doubts in her mind. His tongue fought with hers as he fucked her against the floor hard. Blake felt like he was going to fuck her through the floor with how fast and hard he was going. He could feel himself getting close and Blake started moving her hips up to meet his. Her lips separated from his as she started wailing like a cat in heat. He grinned at the thought of that comparison, pushing himself to fuck her harder. She's been a very bad kitty after all. Her wet walls clenched around his dick and she howled in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Mercury came inside her hard, moaning loudly. After his movements slowed down, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

Blake rubbed her cheek against his affectionately. Mercury was taken off guard with this obviously affectionate gesture but he returned the gesture by running his hand up and down her side. He could get use to this he mused but, he knew that this is probably as close to romance either of them would get with each other. They both agreed to this just being a one time fling. Soon enough, Mercury regained his strength and Blake settled into resting beneath him, his dick still between her thighs. He then sat back up, kneeling between her thighs as she laid on the floor.

"So... ready for round two?" He asked.

She angled her hips up at him.

"Go for it." She said with a smile.

He smirked and slid back inside of her. As much as they agreed on this being for only tonight, he had a feeling she might agree to another night... if he asked nicely. But Blake was satisfied to learn one thing after a few rounds: he definitely was much better at being a dom.


End file.
